The Woman who is Loved
by bellumjustum
Summary: A sequel to my first story "The Woman I love," you need to read that first to understand this story. I think.


Title: The Woman who is loved

Category: angst, romance, multiple POVs

Summary: follow on to The woman I love, you should read that one first.

Rating: PG-13

Status: complete

Season/series: Any with Daniel, Boyd and Makepeace. But really an AU

Spoilers: My other story, "the woman I love"

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate, Stargate Sg-1 the characters, the actors or any portion of the United States Military. I have less than no money (I knew that whole negative numbers thing would come in handy sometime, kids this is why you need to learn math) nor do I want money (just kidding, I don't want any money for THIS, because that would be against the law or something)

Archive: (the only place I know for Stargate fics) anywhere else you like just please let me know where to post it.

Feedback: you all know you want to.

Email: Notes: This fic was started soon after I finished "The Woman I Love" which is also posted under my pen name (hint hint) it wasn't finished till mid February. Also this is multiple POV including OUTSIDE which is used when it's us the viewers, a change in POV will be done this way **Carter,** or **Hammond. **Also it starts in Carter's POV, so I'm not going to announce that.

**The Woman who is Loved**

HE Loves me. He loves me, Jack O'Neill Loves me. I had dreamed of hearing those words from him for so long. But not like this, not now, damn it Jack why now? He was trapped, pinned down by a large rock. It had landed on his leg and knee. I could see his blood seeping out onto the ground. We had been fired upon by a pair of death gliders. As I was carried through the gate all I could think of was that I was leaving him. Leaving the man I love, to die. "NOOOOO"…"OOOOOO" the scream of a woman leaving the lover of her life echoed from P3X-997, over 3000 light years and ended in the gate room on level 28 of the SGC. I beat my fists against Teal'c "damn it let me go! I can't leave him, not now! Please" the last word came out almost too soft to hear, a plea from my heart.

**Teal'c**

"Report" as Major Carter appeared unable to answer , and as General Hammond needed a military style report I decided to answer "we were attacked in a village by Jaffa, in 'platoon' strength" I decided to use some of the military terminology that O'Neill was teaching me, to try to minimize confusion "there were also two death gliders, who fired on us as we were in a ravine, Colonel O'Neill was trapped under a rock, he ordered us to leave him and report." The General considered this for a second, then reached behind him for a phone "dial P3X-997 and keep the wormhole engaged, commanders of SG-2,3,7 and 10 to the briefing room" the General hung up the phone and turned to us "briefing room, two minutes" and he headed up.

**Carter**

He loves me, he loves me, he loves me. He loves me, and I left him to die, how could I? What kind of person am I when I leave a man who loves me, a man that I love, to die? He hadn't left me behind, but I had left him. Leave no man behind, that was his motto, he had drilled that motto into the heads of everyone at the SGC. The number one rule that the Colonel had and I broke it. I left him behind. Colonels Makepeace (SG-3) and Anderson (SG-7) and Majors Ferretti (SG-2) and Boyd (SG-10) came into the briefing room, the general stepped in with Doctor Fraiser. "Be seated, Colonel O'Neill was trapped on P3X-997 and ordered his team home, we're going back to get him, have your teams ready to go in five minutes."

**Teal'c**

The 26 men and women of the rescue party waited for the UAV sent by General Hammond to report back. "We show no Jaffa waiting by the gate, Colonel Makepeace you have a go" Makepeace turned to us "SGs three, one and seven with me, SG ten with the doc, and SG two cover our six, Let's go!" and he ran through the gate the rest of us following. SG-1 was joined by Master Sergeant Roy Hunter. Hunter was the senior NCO on base, a 26 year veteran of the US Army. Makepeace had asked him to accompany me so that no one would be left alone.

**Outside**

Out they came from the gate, the marines of SG-3, the airmen of SG-1 and the soldiers of SG-7, the SG-10 and the medics and lastly Major Ferretti and SG-2. The teams spread out, SG-1 taking the lead, they didn't get far before they were spotted by the circling death gliders. But this time the Tauri were ready for them. Two members of each SG-2 and SG-7 carried Stinger missiles, and those missiles rose from the rocky ground as the gliders turned to attack the gliders were blotted from the sky by the small missiles. No sooner had the sounds of the explosions reached the warriors from earth than Jaffa came pouring out of the gap. The SG teams acted like the combat veterans they were.

**Makepeace**

Damn Jaffa, always ready to screw up our day. My marines and I were hugging dirt as staff blasts flew over our heads. Fuck this. "Anderson, put fire on that gap, Carter base of fire here, suppressive fire, marines Follow ME! No one can yell like a marine and I was going to make sure that everybody on this godforsaken planet heard me. Col. Anderson and SG-7 started pouring fire into the gap in the rock wall, SG-1, plus Hunter started in on the Jaffa, forcing them behind cover. I hopped up, knowing my marines would follow. I moved to the left, trying to flank the Jaffa, trying to catch them from the side. The US military had always placed emphasis aimed fire, going all the way back to the riflemen of the continental army. The Jaffa on the other hand emphasized causing fear in slave populations. They were not used to the fearless 'Tauri' a few grenades and lots of automatic weapons fire later and we had cleared the crater. Only a couple of injured, no direct hits, but a few close calls.

**Carter**

Fucking Jaffa, just let me get to the man I love, the world can go to hell for all I care, just let me bring him back. The Jaffa are falling back, hang on Jack. I'm coming for you. There, the rock, he's right on the other side of that rock.

**Makepeace**

When SGs three and ten had finished securing the causalities and weapons I moved over to where SG-1 was standing, I could tell it wasn't good news. Sam was on her knees crying, I stepped around the rock to look at O'Neill.

**Carter**

He's gone, for cryin' out loud he's gone. Those bastard Jaffa, those fucking Goa'uld, he's gone and they took him.

**Makepeace**

I put my hand on Sam's shoulder and looked down, she had Jack's picture of his son, charley. There was also a peace of paper, I picked it up, and read it "Sam, don't blame yourself, there was nothing you could have done. They got me with a zat. I don't know why they are letting me write this. Take care of Teal'c and spacemonkey for me. Love Jack."

**Carter**

"So in the end we killed 75 Jafffa, took their equipment and signed a trade treaty" and lost the man I love. Hammond spoke "we are not going to give up on Colonel O'Neill. We will be asking our allies for information" he stood and started walking away, then stopped and faced us "we will find him."

**THE END**


End file.
